Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image displacement module, and more particularly, to an image displacement module capable of increasing image resolution.
Description of Related Art
Most rear projection display products generate and project an image onto a screen via an optical engine. In order to increase the image resolution of the image projected on the screen by the optical engine, the optical engine needs a display element having higher resolution. Moreover, existing ultra-high-definition resolution liquid crystal displays can already provide image resolutions in the two specifications of 3840×2160 and 4096×2160. In contrast, the resolution provided by existing full HD rear projection display products no longer meets the market demand, and therefore rear projection display products need higher resolution to meet market demand. However, since the costs of higher resolution display elements are greater, under cost considerations, how to achieve high-resolution image screen effect via a light valve having low resolution pixels to increase production yield and reduce costs of the display apparatus is an issue to be solved.